


Dad?

by Emmy56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Unexpected Meeting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: Clayton was just doing some grocery shopping when unexpected meeting occured.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> This just was in my drabbles and I've got no idea what the fuck is this but I decided to post it anyway so here you are.

Clayton was just in the middle of deciding between two scents of his favourite shower gel when he heard it.

“Yo, Red!” someone was calling for a ginger, but he didn’t give it too much of a thought. Surely, he wasn’t the only redhead in this supermarket, right? “Gallagher!”

_Ok, this has to be directed towards me_ he thought after hearing his own last name and turned in the direction of the voice. Down the aisle was standing man looking like he was in his twenties. He had dark hair and was visibly shorter than Clayton himself. But he wasn’t looking his way, he was looking at bottle in his hand. This caused the ginger to notice his tattoos on fingers, but he couldn’t make out what did they say. He was just about to ask what the stranger wanted when somebody else came from behind.

“Yeah, what is it Mick?” THAT voice was somehow familiar.

A tall redhead walked pass Clayton and stopped right next to the shorter guy. Ginger, Gallagher, and familiar voice? It has to be…

“Ian, what do you think? We should try this shit out, man,” the Mick guy said and showed the other the bottle he was studying before.

“You sure you’re not allergic to those spices? Don’t wanna end up at the fucking ER ‘cause my…

“Ian? That really you?” Clayton interrupted them. Both men turned towards him and the dark thuggish looking one raised his expressive eyebrows.

“Who the fuck?” the question was more to Ian than the older man. He just narrowed his eyes for a moment and then the realisation hit him.

“Clayton,” he whispered. “Ehm… Mickey this is Frank’s brother.”

“O-kay… Look, if he owns you money or some shit that ain’t our problem.”

“No, no I just… Wow you look really grown up and got taller since I last saw you.”

Ian felt weirded out and Mickey was keeping close eye on the stranger. Uncles can be pervs and pedos just fine. There was silence stretching between the men and Ian nervously rubbed his chin with palm.

“Oh, I see that you’re married. Congats!” noticed Clayton as awkwardly as it could be.

“Yeah, eight months now,” Ian looked at his rings and smiled dopily.

“Wish I could be there. Maybe we could meet up some time? I would love to meet your wife.”

“Yeah nice to meet you too, Mr. Oblivious,” Mickey lolled his eyes and was about to pull his husband towards next aisle when Clayton felt lost and looked at the other redhead with question written on his forehead.

“Mickey and I are married,” he just threw the explanation and was about to decline the previous offer when was once again interrupted.

“Oh. OH. Sorry, I didn’t know you were…” he trailed off not sure if he should talk any more.

“Why would you? You don’t know anything about me. You never wanted to. Thanks for the invite but I think we’ll pass. Mick, move your ass, would you?” and with that they went off.

Clayton was shocked, hurt and confused. He understood why would Ian not be so pleasant towards him but he’d never expect such harshness. When he met him ten years ago, he was a sweet and a little scared kid. Now he was a grown man who with no doubt stood solidly on the ground. It was never said between them, but Clayton knew the truth, when Ian was younger he looked exactly like him. He felt bad about not taking responsibility and not even trying to get to know the boy. His own son.

He moved to the frozen food section when he spotted them once again and heard their conversation.

“So, what the fuck was all of this about? Dude was looking at you like you were his long-lost puppy or some shit,” asked Mickey his husband slotting their fingers together.

“He was the brother that Monica fucked twenty-five years ago,” Ian just answered briefly not slowing down his pace.

“He’s your sperm donor? Fuck, man. Now I know who to thank for those fiery hair, Firecrotch.”

“Fuck you, Mickey!” he flipped him off with his free hand but laughed just as loudly as the other man.

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, dickbreath,” and they kissed sweetly not caring of all the people around them.

Maybe Ian Gallagher wasn’t raised by his real father and maybe he was growing in poverty in South Side, Chicago but he definitively looked happy. And with that knowledge Clayton could breathe lighter.


End file.
